Pandoras ask
by Tacroy
Summary: Utspelas under Harrys sjunde år. Hbp hände aldrig bara Harrys lektioner om Horuxerna. En ny tjej börjar. Hemligheter avslöjas. Val måste tas. Och alla bli lidande...
1. Början

Det är sent på kvällen. Professor Dumbledore sitter ensam på sitt kontor och bläddrar igenom de senaste rapporterna om Dödsätarnas och Lord Voldemorts aktiviteter. Han är djupt försjunken i Snapes senaste redogörning så han märker först inte hur det knackar på dörren. Det är först då en av tavlorna harklar sig som han hör det.  
- Kom in, säger han stilla medan han stoppar undan papperna.  
In genom dörren kommer en ung flicka. Hon verkar uppenbart nervös då hon näst intill smyger sig in i rummet. Hon hoppar till när dörren går igen bakom henne. Tvekande går hon närmare Dumbledore, men verkar fortfarande inte säker på om hon gör rätt som kommer.  
- Ursäkta mig professorn, stammar hon fram. Det är inte meningen att störa men jag behöver din hjälp.  
Dumbledore ser uppriktigt förvånad ut då han ser henne. Men sen ler han mot henne.  
- Pandora. Det var inte igår det. Slå dig ner.  
Försiktigt följer hon hans ord och sätter sig ner i stolen framför hans skrivbord.  
- Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?  
Hon börjar vrida på sig som om hon inte vet var hon ska börja.  
- Jag måste gömma mig. Jag är trött på att fly. Men jag kan inte ta det lugnt, då kan han hitta mig.  
- Är han nära?  
- Ja. Jag känner honom. Han har varit efter mig hela sommaren. Jag har inte kunnat stanna på samma ställe mer än nått dygn innan jag måste fly igen. Detta är min sista utväg. Om jag inte kan få skydd här så vet jag inte vart jag ska ta vägen.  
- Självklart får du komma hit. Det kommer du väl ihåg att jag sa till dig den gången.  
- Jag minns. Det är därför jag är här.  
- Och du ser inte ut att ha åldrats en dag sen dess.  
- Det har jag, men inte kroppsligt. Jag ser fortfarande ut som sjutton.  
- Men dina ögon avslöjar dig.  
- Gör de?  
- Ja. De innehåller en visdom och livserfarenhet som sjuttonåringar inte har.  
- Det gör de kanske. Jag har inte tittat så noga.  
- Vill du har något att dricka?  
- Ja tack.  
Dumbledore tar fram sin trollstav och drar fram ett glas pumpasaft ur tomma intet. Pandora sveper det i ett drag och andas lättat ut.  
- Hur ska jag agera här på skolan? frågar hon sedan.  
- Du kan inte vara lärare, till det ser du allt för ung ut. Men vad säger du om att vara elev?  
- Igen?  
- Du skulle smälta in perfekt bland de "jämnåriga".  
- Du har väl rätt. Men vad ska vi säga till dem? Jag kan ju inte komma som förstaårselev.  
- Vi säger helt enkelt att du är ny och ska börja sjunde året.  
- Hur kan det komma sig?  
- Enkelt. Du har fått privatundervisning, men dina föräldrar kan inte finna någon ny lärare till dig så de såg sig tvungna att sända dig hit.  
- Låter som en bra lögn.  
- Så du går med på den?  
- Har jag något val?  
- Egentligen inte.  
- Då köper jag det.  
- Bra. Jag meddelar lärarna direkt imorgonbitti. Det är framför allt vissa som måste veta.  
- Jasså. Vilka?  
- Bland andra professor McGonagall.  
- Jobbar hon kvar?  
- Nog gör hon det alltid.  
- Ska bli kul att träffa dem alla igen.  
- För att underlätta för dig sätter vi dig i samma elevhem igen, för jag antar att inget har ändrats.  
Pandora bara ler mot honom.  
- Sen så får du sova här på kontoret inatt. Det kan komma många frågor ifall du dyker upp mitt i natten till sovsalen. Sen har vi en klasslista över de som kommer att bli dina klasskompisar. Jag skulle rekommendera att du läser igenom den så att du har en liten aning om vilka du ska umgås med.  
- Låter bra.  
Dumbledore nickar och trollar fram en säng till Pandora.  
- Det är sent nu, och du börjar tidigt imorgon. Så jag rekommenderar dig att gå till sängs. Jag ska göra det samma.  
Han reser sig upp och går fram till en av bokhyllorna vid väggen. Långsamt drar han fingret över bokryggarna och stannar efter en stund vid en tjock bok med svart rygg. Han drar ut den och räcker den till Pandora. Hon tar emot den och tittar på ryggen. _Elever 91-98_ står där. Hon öppnar den och får fram en massa klasslistor.  
- Här har du lite du kan gå igenom inatt innan du somnar. Jag lämnar dig här nu. Sov så gott Pandora.  
- God natt professorn. Och tack…tack för allt  
Dumbledore ler mot henne och lämnar henne ensam i rummet.  
Pandora drar snabbt av sig de dammiga kläderna och kryper ner i den varma sängen. Hon tar med sig boken och lägger upp den framför sig, stödd mot kudden.  
- Då ska vi se vilka som finns här på skolan. Ska se…sjunde året bör jag kolla först eftersom jag ska gå där.  
Hon slår upp listan över de som började 1991 och börjar läsa igenom den.  
- Longbottom? Det känner jag igen…men det var nog ingen viktigt. Gryffindor står det…då har de inget med mig att göra. Det är ju bara såna jag inte känner…men vänta. Malfoy? Går det en Malfoy här igen. Draco? Det måste vara sonen. Slytherin. Ja, vad hade jag väntat mig. Trevligt…undrar om han är lik sin far? Och där är en Potter. Det måste vara James'. Undrar om han och Lily gifte sig? Hoppas det, de passade ihop. Gryffindor…säkert har de samma förhållande som deras fäder. En Weasley, det var inte oväntat. De lär ju ha ynglat av sig i mängder. Fast jag minns inte så mycket av dem. Jag lät dem mest va. Men vad konstigt. Ingen Black eller Lupin. Jag trodde ju att de skulle få barn samtidigt som Potter. Det gjorde ju allt annat samtidigt, så varför inte få barn. Nått måste ha hänt…  
Efter att ha läst listan från 91 lägger hon ifrån sig boken och försöker sova. Hon har haft det tufft, och nu kan hon kanske äntligen få ta det lugnt. Hon har längtat efter att få vila ut, men inte funnit ro.  
"Här hittar han mig inte", tänker hon. "Inte än på ett tag i alla fall. Men nu ska jag sova. Sova på riktigt."  
Och långsamt glider hon in i drömmarnas värld där hon kan vila ut innan en ny, spännande dag med nya och gamla bekantskaper börjar.


	2. En ny vän

Nästa morgon vaknar Pandora tidigt. Hon slår upp ögonen. Mjuk säng, varmt rum, tavlor på väggarna, sprakande eld? Det tar ett par sekunder innan hon minns gårdagen och hur hon kom till Hogwarts. Men när hon väl kommer på det sträcker hon på sig och ligger kvar ett ögonblick.  
"Ett nytt år på skolan. Varför kom jag tillbaka? Fast det vet jag, jag har inget val. Här är jag trygg. Så länge Dumbledore finns här kan han inte skada mig."  
Hon kliver upp ur sängen och tar sina kläder. Fortfarande är de lika dammiga som när hon tog av dem igår. Hon tar fram sin stav och riktar den mot kläderna. Men den enkel formel försvinner allt damm och kläderna ser ut som nya.  
Efter att ha tagit på sig kläderna börjar hon planlöst gå längs bokhyllorna och drar handen längs ryggarna. Hon stannar vid en röd bok med _Elever 70-77_. Hon tar fram den och slår upp den andra listan, eleverna som började 1971. I inre tysthet börjar hon titta i den, men slår snart ihop boken och sätter tillbaka den i hyllan som om hon bränt sig på den.  
- Så du går igenom mina böcker?  
Eftersom hon inte hört någon komma in hoppar hon förskräckt till och vänder sig om. Där står Dumbledore i dörren och ler menande mot henne.  
- F…f…förlåt professorn. Det var inte meningen…  
- Ingen fara Pandora. Jag förstår att du vill drömma dig bort till problemfria dagar.  
Hon skruvar smått generat på sig.  
- Egentligen inte. Jag vill helst bara glömma…  
- …men vissa saker låter sig inte glömmas, fyller Dumbledore i.  
- Exakt professorn.  
Han kommer gående mot henne men slår sig ner vid sitt bort. Han knycker lätt med staven och sängen där Pandora sovit hela natten försvinner.  
- Sätt dig.  
Hon gör som hon blir tillsagd och sätter sig mitt emot honom.  
- Jag har talat med de andra lärarna så de vet hur det ligger till.  
- Vet de hela sanningen?  
- Nej. De har fått den sanning vi kom fram till igår. Men de som har träffat dig tidigare har fått order om att inte avslöja dig.  
- Bra.  
- Men ett problem återstår.  
- Vad?  
- Ditt efternamn.  
- Vad är det för fel på det?  
- Saker och ting är annorlunda idag. Det finns de som känner till det, och du vill inte förknippas till det.  
- Okej…så jag måste komma på ett nytt?  
- Ja. För att skona dig från besvärliga frågor så är det bäst att göra det.  
- Hm…vad sägs om Parker?  
- Det fungerar bra.  
- Då är det bestämt. Mitt namn är Pandora Parker. Trevligt och träffas.  
- Angenämt. Namnet fungerar bra.  
Hon reser sig upp för att gå men hinner inte långt innan Dumbledore tar till orda igen.  
- En sak du även måste tänka på är att inte utnyttja din fulla förmåga. För om du gör det kan du väcka misstankar, och det är något vi vill undvika.  
- Låter förnuftigt. Jag lovar att _inte_ använda min magi fullt ut. Jag ska hålla mig på samma nivå som de i klassen.  
- Bra. Nu ska du få ansluta dig till klassen. De sitter i stora salen och äter frukost. Du kan gå ner.  
- Tack professorn.  
Hon lämnar rummet och skyndar sig ner till stora salen.

När hon kommer till stora salen stannar hon ett ögonblick utanför salen för att pusta ut. Hon tar ett djupt andetag och öppnar sedan dörrarna. Hon tittar in i den fullpackade salen, tvekar några sekunder och styr sedan sina steg bort till Slytherins bord. Ytterst medveten om att folk har slutat äta och tittar på henne försöker hon hitta en plats att sitta på, något som inte är allt för lätt eftersom bordet är väldigt fullt. Men hon finner en tom yta längst ut på kanten där hon sätter sig. Utan att ta ögonkontakt med någon börjar hon plocka till sig några mackor och lite ost. En tallrik dyker upp framför henne ur tomma intet och på den placerar hon sin mat. Även ett glas dyker upp och det fyller hon snabbt med pumpajos. Fortfarande utan att titta upp på någon börjar hon äta. Hon kan höra viskningar runt omkring sig och hon vet instinktivt att det är henne de viskar om.  
- Du är ny här va?  
Hon hoppar till när hon hör rösten. En silkeslen, smått släpig röst som hon på något sätt känner igen. Hon tittar upp och mitt emot henne sitter en blond kille och tittar på henne. Hon biter sig i läppen för att inte le, men det måste ha synts i hennes ögon för han tittar frågande på henne.  
- Ja, det är jag.  
_Jag känner igen dig grabben. Du är din far upp i dagen. Snygg också. Hade jag varit yngre så hade jag kanske varit intresserad på riktigt.  
_- Draco var namnet. Draco Malfoy.  
- Pandora Parker.  
Han räcker fram handen och hon tar den. Ett fast handslag.  
- Vilket år ska du gå?  
- Sjunde.  
Han ler nöjt mot henne och drar sin lediga hand genom håret.  
- Då tycker jag att du ska hålla dig till mig Pandora så ska jag visa dig hur det går till här.  
Hon ler inbjudande mot honom och tackar medan hon släpper hans hand och återgår till frukosten.


	3. Gamla känslor

Efter frukosten lämnar hon stora salen och utanför stöter hon på Draco.  
- Så du kommer nu, säger han stilla. Trodde aldrig du skulle äta klart…  
Hon ler mot honom, rycker på axlarna och svarar:  
- Jag tycker helt enkelt om att äta länge. Det är avkopplande.  
- Jo, du har väl rätt.  
De börjar sakta röra sig mot trappan ner till källaren.  
- Du har alla böcker va?  
- Självklart. De finns i sovsalen.  
- Bra.  
De går ner för trappan och kommer ner i källaren.  
_Det ser ut precis som tidigare. Ingenting har förändrats. Bara jag. Tragiskt att vara tillbaka egentligen, men rätt skönt också. En fristad.  
_De kommer ner till sovsalen och ska ta sina böcker då Pandora stannar upp.  
- Detta är kanske en ytterst korkad fråga, men vad är det för ämne vi ska ha nu?  
Draco tittar på henne en sekund.  
- Försvar mot svartkonst.  
- Okej. Tack.  
Hon lämnar honom och går till flickornas del av uppehållsrummet och hittar utan svårigheter sin säng. Mycket riktigt så finns där en koffert full med skolsaker för året. Hon letar snabbt upp böckerna och går tillbaka där Draco än en gång väntar på henne.  
De lämnar sovsalen och går mot klassrummet.  
- Var kommer du ifrån? frågar Draco och ler mot henne.  
- Från överallt och ingenstans.  
- Hur menar du?  
- Jag har rest mycket, så jag har inget egentligt hem.  
- Okej. Låter inte som nått kul liv.  
- Det har det inte varit heller.  
Då de kommer fram till klassrummet så är dörren öppen så de går in och sätter sig. De är ensamma i salen men trots det så sätter de sig längst bak. Draco är precis på väg att säga något då det kommer in en liten grupp med elever.  
- Den satans Potter… väser han.  
_Det hade jag kunnat räkna ut själv. Han är ju lika lik sin far som du är lik din.  
_- Är det Harry Potter? frågar hon för att verka ovetandes.  
- Ja, vem annars. Potter, Vesslan och Smutsskallen. Alltid.  
- Du låter bitter…  
- Det skulle du också vara om du tvingats utstå dem i sex år. Det går inte att komma bort från dem. De finns överallt.  
- Jag vet hur det känns…  
- Vilket?  
- Att försöka komma bort från någon som bara dyker upp hela tiden.  
Fler elever strömmar in genom dörren, så draco fördjupar sig inte i ämnet.  
Då salen är full stängs dörren som genom ett trollslag och Snape kommer in genom en dörr längst fram i klassrummet. Pandoras hjärta hoppar till i bröstet.  
_Herregud. Jobbar han här?! Varför kunde inte Dumbledore säga det igår, eller imorse? Eller nån gång? Han har åldrats. Det skulle jag egentligen också gjort, om inte…han är stilig. Men det visste jag att han skulle bli. Det var han förr också. Så stilig…  
_Snape börjar med ett upprop för att se så att alla är där.  
- En ny elev ser jag. Miss Parker, Pandora Parker.  
Pandora räcker upp handen för att visa var hon sitter, och hon möter Snapes blick. Hon ser hur han hajar till.  
_Snälla, säg inget. Avslöja mig inte. Snälla. Gör det inte.  
_Han blinkar ett par gånger och tittar snabbt ner på sina papper igen. Hon kan se hur hans läppar formar namnet "Parker". Han tittar kort upp på henne och hon förstår att han försöker koppla namnet till henne. Hon tittar på honom och skakar nästan obemärkt på huvudet. Han sansar sig och fortsätter som om inget hänt.  
- Okej. Vi ska börja idag med fördjupning på bästa försvaren mot ickeverbala trollformler. Jag vill att ni tills på tisdag nästa vecka ska skriva en uppsats på 7 tum om ämnet, och jag förväntar mig exemplariska uppsatser.  
Han fortsätter att prata medan Pandora och alla andra antecknar all information.

Då lektionen närmar sig sitt slut tittar han ut över klassen, finner Pandora och säger:  
- Miss Parker, jag vill att du stannar kvar ett ögonblick efter lektionen för jag vill diskutera lite med dig.  
Pandora nickar och klassen bryter upp.  
- Jag väntar här utanför på dig, säger Draco. Jag lovade ju att visa dig runt…  
- Gör det. Detta bör väl inte ta allt för lång tid.  
Han tar sina saker och lämnar klassrummet med strömmen av den övriga eleverna.  
Då den siste eleven lämnat salen stänger Snape den med sin stav. Han går fram till Pandora och ställer sig framför henne.  
- Du har inte åldrats en dag på 20 år.  
Hon rodnar och ler mot honom.  
- Jag vet. Men du har…  
- Gör det något?  
- Nej. Du är stilig, precis som jag sa att du skulle bli när vi var yngre.  
- Vad gör du här?  
- Gömmer mig antar jag.  
- Det kan jag förstå.  
De är tysta en liten stund innan Snape fortsätter.  
- Så det var du som kom igår natt…  
- Ja. Jag behövde det.  
- Jag förstår varför du fick börja om som elev, skrattar han tragiskt. Ingen skulle ta dig för lärare.  
- Jag vet. Tragiskt nog.  
Hon reser sig från stolen och kramar honom hårt.  
- Jag har saknat dig.  
Han kramar henne tillbaka.  
- Och jag har saknat dig.  
Efter en kort stund släpper de varandra.  
- Jag måste gå. Draco väntar på mig.  
- Gör det. Vi ses…  
- Det gör vi…  
Hon tar sina saker och lämnar rummet. Draco står mycket riktigt och väntar tålmodigt på henne utanför dörren. Han står och lutar sig likgiltigt mot väggen när hon kommer ut.  
- Vad ville han? är det första som han frågar när Pandora kommer.  
- Han ville bara kolla lite snabbt så att jag levde upp till standarden för att få gå i klassen.  
- Och gjorde du det?  
- Ja, mer än väl.  
- Så bra…ska vi gå?  
- Självklart.  
De lämnar den delen av korridoren och Draco börjar sin rundvisning.


	4. Konstiga händelser

Senare på dagen, efter rundvandring, lunch och middag, sitter Pandora för sig själv på biblioteket och bläddrar förstrött i en fördjupningsbok om drakar. Utanför fönstret ser hon hur molnen hopas sig på himlen, det kommer att bli regn. En fågel flyger förbi framför fönstret och bort mot skogen, troligtvis för att söka skydd.  
_Lyckost. Du får vara fri, medan jag är fast. Överallt. Ingenstans kan jag finna ro. Jag vill bara att det ska vara över snart. Kanske kan jag få hjälp här denna gången. Och sen kan jag också flyga fritt. Behöver inte vara jagad längre.  
_Hon suckar och reser sig. På väg ut från biblioteken passerar hon Gryffindortrion som sitter och jobbar på sina uppsatser. De tittar upp när hon går förbi och hon ler mot dem. Ingen av dem besvarar leendet utan tittar på varandra och börjar viska. Än en gång suckar Pandora och beger sig så sakteligen till källaren och Slytherins uppehållsrum.  
_Alltid samma sak. Bara för att jag är en Slytherin så är det ingen annan som är trevlig. Och om jag är det, så är det bara för att jävlas. Ingen kan ta mig på allvar. Ingen kan se något annat än grönt och silver på mina kläder. Om de bara kunde se förbi det. Se vem jag är, och inte vilket elevhem jag tillhör. Då hade de sett att jag är jag, och inte en slytherin. Bara för att det finns rövhål i slytherin så tror alla att bara för att man tillhör slytherin så är man ett rövhål. Men det finns ju rövhål i alla elevhem. Bara det att i slytherin är de fler och mer framträdande. Folk är så ytliga. De drar alla över samma kant. De…  
_- Värst vad du ser fundersam ut.  
Hon väcks ur sina tankar och tittar upp. Hon har utan att vara medveten om det gått in i uppehållsrummet och satt sig ner i en soffa. Framför henne sitter Draco och försöker fånga hennes blick. Hon möter den och blinkar ett par gånger för att fokusera sina tankar till nuet, och inte på grubblerier som bara går i cirklar.  
- Förlåt. Jag hade bara lite att tänka på.  
Draco lutar sig tillbaka i sin soffa och slänger upp fötterna på den. Han tittar på hennes ansikte.  
- Får man lov att fråga vad?  
- Självklart får du fråga. Men jag vet inte om jag svarar…  
- Snabb i käften hör jag…  
- Det måste man vara. Det vet väl du.  
- I och för sig. Men vad tänkte du på?  
Hon suckar och överväger om hon ska berätta eller inte. Men hon vet att om hon inte säger något kommer han att tjata på henne tills hon ger med sig.  
- Jag bara tänkte på hur ytliga folk är. Och hur de låser fast sig i förutfattade meningar, istället för att reda ut hur det egentligen ligger till.  
Draco tittar på henne med frågande blick.  
- Jag vet. Jag har djupa tankar ibland.  
- Det kan man väl säga. Men jag håller med dig. Man borde ta reda på fakta innan man dömer andra.  
Nu skrattar hon åt honom.  
- Du håller inte med mig. Du gör samma sak själv.  
- Gör jag väl inte?!  
- Jo. Med Weasley, Potter och Granger.  
- Ursäkta?  
- Har du nån gång försökt ta reda på hur de är som personer?  
- Nej. Men…  
- Och ändå tycker du inte om dem?  
- Ja. Men…  
- Varför?  
- Det är väl självklart?  
- Nej. Du känner dem inte, men du vet ändå att du inte gillar dem. Visst, de tillhör Gryffindor och du Slytherin. Men det är bara en yta. Visst Potter är pojken som överlevde och allt det där. Men trots det kan han väl ändå vara en helt vanlig tonåring? Du är precis lika ytlig som alla andra! Du är inte ett dugg annorlunda. Och det som är mest patetiskt är att du tror att du är annorlunda.  
Draco har rest sig och sätter sig bredvid henne i soffan. Då hon slutar prata för att andas vänder han henne mot sig. Han tittar henne i ögonen. Då hon öppnar munnen för att fortsätta lägger han handen över den och ler mot henne.  
- Du har en himla massa åsikter. Men jag orkar faktiskt inte diskutera det nu. Kanske en annan dag.  
- Men…  
- Inga men.  
Han tar bort sin hand och ler ännu bredare. Sen lutar han sig mot henne och kysser henne. Först blir hon chockad och vet inte vad hon ska göra. Sen finner hon sig själv och knuffar undan honom. Hon reser sig snabbt och vänder sig mot honom.  
- God natt Draco.  
- Men…varför…jag…erh…  
- Det är inget personligt. Det är bara…erh…det är komplicerat. God natt.  
Så går hon sin väg och lämnar Draco ensam nere i soffan, och han har ingen aning om vad som just hände.  
_Vad hände precis? Han…han…kysste mig! Det går inte. Han är för ung. Alldeles för ung. Det är barnarov. Han är bara 16. Han är bara ett barn. Het som en man. Väldigt het. Skulle gärna…men nej. Han är ett barn. Det får jag aldrig glömma. Bara ett barn.  
_Hon skyndar sig upp till sovsalen och stannar där resten av kvällen. Hon sitter på sängen och skriver sin uppsats. Hon behöver inga böcker eller något sådant, hon kan redan allt hon behöver veta för att få högsta betyg på uppsatsen. Hon har haft många år på sig att bli bra.  
När hon är klar kryper hon ner under täcket. Och då hon hör hur de andra tjejerna kommer in i salen låtsas hon att hon sover. Hon har inte lust att prata med någon. Sen faller hon i orolig sömn. I drömmarna jagas hon av en stor, grön orm medan isgrå ögon följer alla hennes rörelser. Och ett hjärta slår. Hårt. Slagen ekar i mörkret runt henne. Närmare. Längre bort. Hela tiden runt henne. Ormen kommer närmare. Hon snubblar. Ligger på marken och kan inte komma upp. Hon ropar mot ögonen om hjälp. Men de bara stirrar på henne. Hon känner hur ormen ringlar sig över henne. Kommer mot hennes ansikte. Hon kan inte få bort den. Kroppen lyder henne inte. Hon bara ligger där. Kan inte röra sig. Ormen höjer sig för att hugga henne. Ett kallt skratt ekar. Bleka hände sträcker sig mot henne. Griper tag i henne. Håller henne fast. Ormen hugger mot hennes hals.  
Hon vaknar med ett ryck. Sätter sig upp kallsvettig. Men hon är ensam. Ingen håller i henne. Hon hör hur de andra flickorna andas tungt. De sover. Hon lutar sig mot kudden igen. Torkar svetten ur pannan. Sen somnar hon om till en fortsatt drömlös natt.


	5. En träff i smyg

Pandora vaknar tidigt nästa morgon. Hon har mardrömmen i klart minne. Och en känsla av att det inte bara var en dröm. Den var så verklig. Men det är något hon är van vid. Ormen brukar hemsöka henne under nätterna. Hon vet inte riktigt vad det betyder än. Men hon har sina aningar.  
Hon ligger kvar i sängen ett ögonblick och lyssnar till stillheten. Ingen annan är vaken. Hon önskar de hade haft fönster i sovsalen så att hon kunde få se solen. I alla år som hon varit utanför skolan har hon varje morgon tittat på solen. Funnit tröst i att den finns där och skiner över henne. Det får hennes ensamhet att kännas mindre.  
Hon reser sig och plockar fram sina kläder. Sen lämnar hon sovsalen, utan att ha väkt någon av de andra. Hon går ner till uppehållsrummet och sätter sig på björnskinnet som ligger framför den öppna elden. Hon sitter där med bena i kors och känner hur eldens värme sprider sig i hennes kropp. Men hur varmt det än blir kan hon inte bli av med den innersta kylan hon känner. Hon fryser. Och det kan ingen eld göra något åt. Hade hon kunnat så hade hon börjat gråta. Men hennes tårar tog slut för flera år sedan.  
Hon sitter och stirrar in i elden. Ser lågorna dansa. Då känner hon plötsligt en hand på sin axel. Hon vänder på huvudet och ser Draco stå bakom henne. Hon ler svagt mot honom och han sätter sig ner bredvid henne.  
- Förlåt.  
Han säger det medan han tittar in i elden. Hon blir förvånad över att höra de orden från honom.  
- Ursäkta?  
- Förlåt för igår. Det var inte meningen att göra det svårt för dig…  
- Det är ingen fara.  
- Jag lovar att inte göra om det.  
- Tack.  
- Hoppas jag inte skrämde bort dig…  
Hon kan höra den bedjande tonen och förstår att han verkligen är ledsen för det som hände. Hon tittar på honom. Då han fortfarande har huvudet vänt in i elden tar hon tag i hans haka och vänder hans ansikte mot sig.  
- Det är ingen fara. Jag vill gärna vara din vän.  
Han ler osäkert mot henne. Men då han ser hur stadigt hennes leende är så blir hans också det. Sen vänder  
de båda sina ansikten mot elden och betraktar lågornas liv under tystnad.  
Efter hand fylls uppehållsrummet med folk som sakteligen lämnar det för att äta frukost. Även Pandora och Draco reser sig med tiden och går till stora salen. Då de kommer dit är den nästan full. Men de hittar två lediga platser ungefär i mitten av bordet. De sätter sig och hinner inte mycket mer än att lägga upp maten på sina tallrikar innan posten kommer. Eftersom Pandora inte förväntar sig någon post sitter hon djupt försjunken i en tallrik med gröt. Då känner hon en lätt knakning på sitt ena pekfinger. Hon tittar upp och ser en liten fjäderboll som sitter och väntar på att hon ska befria den från dess brev. Hon skyndar sig att knyta upp det. Och eftersom ugglan fått vänta passar hon på att ge den en bit bröd som den tacksamt tar i näbben, dock utan att flyga iväg. Hon antar att den vill ha med sig ett svar. Hon tittar ner på brevet och trots att hon inte sett handstilen på flera år känner hon igen de slingrande bokstäverna. Hon öppnar det och läser under tystnad.

**Jag skulle bli väldigt glad  
ifall du ville träffa mig  
ikväll klockan åtta  
på mitt kontor.  
****Jag vet att du säkert har  
mycket att göra, men  
trots det hoppas jag att du  
kan klämma in ett litet möte.  
****Jag skulle uppskatta om du  
inte berättar för någon om detta.  
Du vet ju själv att det  
inte skulle uppskattas.  
Om du kan och vill så kan du  
väl skicka ett kort svar  
med fjäderbollen.  
****//Severus**

Hon tänker efter i ungefär två sekunder innan hon letar upp sin fjäderpenna och klottrar ner ett kort "ja" på pappret. Hon ger ugglan brevet och den flyger iväg.  
- Vem var det från?  
Det är Draco som undrar. Hon rycker på axlarna, ler och svarar lite svävande:  
- En vän.  
- Okej.  
Hon fortsätter att äta. Men det blir mindre koncentrerat då hennes tankar redan är framme vid kvällen.  
Hur gärna hon än vill att dagen ska gå fort så kryper den fram. Inte ens lektionen i trolldryckskonst kan få tiden att flyga iväg. Och de är trots allt hennes favoritlektioner. Med ett halvt öra lyssnar hon på Dracos eviga klagande på Potter och hans vänner. Hon orkar inte engagera sig i den dispyten. Hon hade inget emot Harrys föräldrar, så hon har ingen anledning att ha något emot honom heller.  
Men trots att dagen kryper fram lyckas klockan till slut bli tio i åtta. Hon reser sig för att gå. Hon kommer till dörren innan hon hör någon säga hennes namn. Hon suckar och vänder sig om. Precis som hon väntat möter Draco hennes blick från andra sidan av rummet.  
- Vart ska du?  
- Jag måste till biblioteket. Jag upptäckte att jag saknar en bok till uppsatsen som Snape ville ha.  
- Okej. Vill du ha sällskap?  
- Nej. Jag klarar mig.  
Draco mumlar något ohörbart och tittar ner i sina papper igen och fortsätter mer sina läxor. Pandora lämnar rummet och letar sig fram till Snapes rum. Utan problem kommer hon dit. Och precis när klockan slår åtta knackar hon på dörren. Hon hör steg från andra sidan, rassel i låste och dörren öppnas med ett knarrande. Innanför står Snape och ler mot henne. Hon ler mot honom också. Han öppnar dörren mer och släpper in henne. När hon kommer in blir hon lite överraskad. Hon hade förväntat sig att rummet skulle vara väldigt mörkt och fullt av verktyg som skulle underlätta hans lektioner. Istället är det ett väldigt hemtrevligt rum. På väggarna hänger olika tavlor, både trollkarlsmålningar och mugglarmålningar. I fönstret finns ett antal kaktusar; några av dem blommar, andra inte. Under fönstret finns ett bord med två stolar. På bordet står levande ljus och tallrikar och bestick för två. Två flaskor honungsöl står där också. Och i den öppna spisen sprakar en hemtrevlig liten brasa.  
- Du verkar förvånad, säger Snape då hon inte säger något.  
- Lite. Det var inte riktigt så här jag föreställt mig ditt rum.  
- Hur hade du förväntat dig det?  
- Annorlunda.  
Hon vänder sig mot honom och ser att han fortfarande ler mot henne. Hon kramar om honom. Njuter av att känna hans kropp mot sin. Hans värme som letar sig in i henne. Han kramar henne också så hon vet att han känner som hon.  
Han släpper taget om henne och ber henne sätta sig ner vid bordet. Hon gör som han ber och snabbt får han fram en utsökt middag på bordet. Elegant häller han upp honungsölen i hennes glas. Då skålar och börjar äta.  
- Tack för att du kom, säger Snape efter en liten stund.  
- Jag ville komma.  
- Vi har mycket att prata om. Mycket att ta igen.  
- Och ändå kan vi inte prata om allt. Vissa saker bör vi lämna osagda.  
- Som varför du flyr?  
- Ja. Det skulle inte göra dig något gott att veta varför. Det räcker att jag vet.  
- Du har väl rätt. Men jag kan hjälpa dig.  
- Nej. Ingen kan.  
De är tysta en stund efter det. Ingen av dem vet var de ska börja. Men till slut tar Snape till orda.  
- Var tog du vägen efter examen?  
- Jag har sett världen. Det var vad jag gjorde. Jag har rest jorden runt.  
- Varför hörde du aldrig av dig?  
- Jag vet inte. Jag behövde nog lämna allt bakom mig antar jag.  
- Ja, det är mycket vi måste lägga bakom oss.  
Han skrattar lite för sig själv och får något ömt i blicken.  
- Kommer du ihåg natten nere vid sjön?  
- Vilken av dem? Jag vill minnas att vi hade många nätter där.  
- I och för sig. Men jag tänkte på den sista.  
- Du menar den natten när vi…  
- Exakt.  
- Jodå. Jag minns den. Mycket väl.  
- Jag också. Jag tänker ofta på den tiden. Vill inte glömma det.  
- Du säger emot dig själv vet du väl.  
- Ja. Men kommer du ihåg vad vi gjorde mer den kvällen?  
- Du menar förutom…det där…?  
- Ja.  
- Delar av det.  
- Vi lovade att vi skulle komma tillbaka en dag. Att vi skulle återse stranden i fullmånens sken.  
- Det minns jag.  
- Men vem hade anat att det skulle dröja 20 år innan vi kunde förverkliga det.  
- Vi har inte förverkligat det än.  
- Nej, men vi kan göra det.  
- Vi borde inte.  
- Hur menar du?  
- Inte nu. Egentligen borde vi inte ens göra detta.  
- Varför?  
- För att du är lärare och jag ska föreställa din elev.  
- Ja. Men vi vet båda att det ligger mer bakom det.  
- Ja. Men om någon ser oss så skulle det bli problem.  
- Jag vet. Men jag vill verkligen träffa dig fler gånger. Jag har saknat dig så fruktansvärt mycket. Det har inte gått en dag utan att jag tänkt på dig.  
- Om du visste hur mycket jag saknat dig så skulle du nog bli rädd. När mitt liv har känts som ett helvete och jag bara har velat ge upp så har du dykt upp hos mig. Och då har jag vetat att jag måste kämpa vidare, om inte för mig själv så för att få se dig igen.  
Ingen av dem säger något. De tittar varandra i ögonen och undrar båda var den andre har sina tankar.  
_Herre Gud. Att du fortfarande kan påverka mig såhär. Jag känner mig som sjutton igen. Tafatt och osäker. Du förändrar mig Severus. Det har du alltid gjort. Jag kan aldrig tänka klart när du är i närheten. Undrar om du vet det? Om du vet hur mycket jag egentligen tycker om dig. Jag älskar dig nästan. Synd bara att du insåg så sent att jag fanns för dig. Hade du bara sett tidigare så hade vi kunnat få mer tid tillsammans. Nu fick vi bara några få månader. Men varje ögonblick var som en dröm. Jag ångrar bara att jag var tvungen att lämna dig. Om bara saker hade varit annorlunda. Om bara inte…  
_En klocka klämtar i rummet och Pandora väcks ur sina tankar. Hon tittar på den och reser sig snabbt.  
- Jag måste gå.  
- Varför då?  
- Klockan är nästan elva. Jag har lektioner imorgon, och de kommer undra var jag är. Jag sa att jag skulle till biblioteket.  
- Du är en gåta Pandora.  
- Ursäkta.  
- Man vet aldrig vad du tänker på. Aldrig vad du egentligen vill.  
- Så är det kanske. Men nu vet jag att jag måste gå. Jag vill inte förstöra min lilla lögn redan första veckan.  
- Okej. Gå. Men lova att komma tillbaka.  
- Jag lovar. Och vi ska tillbaka till stranden innan sommaren. Det lovar jag.  
Snape reser sig och går fram till henne. Han tar henne i sina armar och kysser henne passionerat. Hon känner hur hon blir svag i knäna. Hon kysser honom tillbaka med samma hetta som han ger henne.  
När han släpper henne ler hon mångtydigt mot honom. Utan ett ord lämnar hon rummet och springer tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Det är helt tomt så hon skyndar sig upp till sovsalen och kryper i säng. Frågorna om var hon varit haglar över henne. Hon svarar svävande att hon somnade i biblioteket. De andra slutar fråga och hon får vara ifred. Hon sluter ögonen och somnar med smaken av Snape på sina läppar.


	6. Sanningar i månskenet

Tiden flyter på utan att Pandora kan träffa Snape på tu man hand igen. Det enda de hinner med är snabba ögonkast, små leenden och talande blickar. Under de två veckorna som går har de säkert sagt varandra lika mycket som de gjorde den kvällen de åt middag på Snapes rum.  
Istället för att träffa Snape har Pandora fördjupat sin vänskap med Draco. Ingen av dem har nämnt det som hände i början av terminen. De agerar båda som om det aldrig hänt. Flera gånger önskar Pandora att hon var yngre. Att hon verkligen var jämngammal med sina klasskompisar. Hon låtsas som ingenting, men visst märker hon blickarna hon får när hon går genom korridorerna. Och hon vet vad tjejerna pratar om eftersom hon hela tiden hänger ihop med Draco.  
En dag sitter hon in biblioteket och bläddrar i en bok om kraftfulla förbannelser. Hon tittar upp med jämna mellanrum och ser hur Hermione står vid en hylla och bläddrar i en bok, fast utan att ta blicken från Pandora. Då hon ser att Pandora tittar på henne viker hon snabbt ner blicken och tittar i boken. Pandora ler för sig själv och återvänder till sin bok.  
- Du får lov att sätta dig ner Hermione, säger hon utan att titta upp från boken.  
Hon kan höra att fnysande från Hermione.  
- Vad får dig att tro att jag vill sitta vid ditt bord?  
- För att du har stått vid den hyllan i snart tjugo minuter och bläddrat i samma bok utan att komma på något. Du har inte heller gjort någon ansats att leta upp en annan plats utan stirrar oavbrutet på mig, och tittar bara bort när jag möter din blick.  
Hermione blir mållös vilket roar Pandora så hon skrattar till.  
- Så varför slutar vi inte med den här lilla leken och du sätter dig ner här och säger precis det du har på hjärtat.  
Hon hör hur Hermione suckar. Sen känner hon hur Hermione sätter sig ner. Hon tittar upp och ser att Hermione sitter mitt emot henne och skeptiskt tittar på henne.  
- Vad är det som tynger dig Hermione?  
- Vem är du?  
- Pandora Parker.  
- Nej. Vem är du? Det är något bekant över dig. Och något som du döljer.  
Pandora hajar till. Det var inte detta hon räknat med.  
_Är jag påkommen? Vet hon vem jag är? Nej, det kan hon inte veta. Då skulle hon inte fråga. Men hon vet att jag döljer något. Hur kan hon veta det? Visar jag det så tydligt? Men ingen annan märker något. Bara hon. Hur kan…? Men hon är ju intelligent. Kanske mer intelligent än jag trodde. Men nej. Hon kan inte veta vem jag är. Ingen gör det.  
_- Vad får dig att tro att jag döljer något?  
- Kalla det en känsla.  
- Vad baserar du den känslan på?  
- Du är inte som alla andra.  
- Vem är det? Men hur menar du?  
- För det första är du trevlig mot oss. För det andra är du trevlig mot oss trotts att du är vän med Malfoy. För det tredje är du en slytherin. För det fjärde är du trevlig mot oss.  
- Så är det kanske. Låt oss säga att jag är filosof. Jag anser att i grund och botten är vi alla samma sak.  
- Och det är…?  
- Människor. Det enda som skiljer oss åt här på skolan är vilket elevhem vi tillhör. Jag tycker inte att vi bör behandla varandra olika bara för att vi tillhör rivaliserande elevhem. Jag är vän med Draco för den han är, och jag är trevlig mot dig och dina vänner för dem som ni är. Så enkelt är det. Jag bryr mig inte om elevhemmen, det är människan bakom som är den viktiga.  
- Du är då inte som de andra i slytherin. Är du säker på att det är där du hör hemma?  
En omisskännlig smärta springer förbi i Pandoras ögon. Hon hoppas att Hermione inte såg det.  
- Jag är väldigt säker på att det är där jag hör hemma. Det finns inga tvivel.  
Sen sänker hon rösten och tillägger: - Inte längre i alla fall.  
- Okej. Men jag var tvungen att fråga. Som jag sa, du är inte som alla andra. Du är en gåta.  
- Det är okej. Men jag måste gå nu.  
Pandora reser sig och lämnar snabbt biblioteket. Hon vill inte gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Men hon vill inte heller vara ensam. Hon tittar på klockan, den är snart fem. Hon stannar upp och tvekar ett ögonblick. Ska hon gå? Hon låter hjärtat bestämma vägen, och det tar den väg som hon först tänkt ta. Snart är hon framme vid dörren. Hon knackar på, men ingen öppnar. Hon knackar igen oh igen. Men hon får fortfarande inga levnadstecken från insidan. Hon plockar upp papper och penna från sin ena ficka och skriver ett kort meddelande. Hon sätter fast det på dörren och går sin väg.

Hon sitter på stranden och tittar ut över sjön. Solen är nästan helt nere så himlen har en underbar ceris nyans. Två svalor cirkulerar stilla i luften och flyger sen lugnt in i den förbjudna skogen. Pandora tittar längtansfullt efter dem och ser dem försvinna.  
- Du ville att jag skulle komma.  
Hon vänder sig om när hon hör den djupa rösten bakom sig.  
- Tack för att du ville.  
- Du vet att jag vill träffa dig. Men varför just idag?  
Snape kommer och sätter sig ner bredvid henne. Hon tittar upp på honom, och han kan se att hon har gråtit.  
- Vad har hänt?  
Han lägger sina armar om henne och för henne mot sig.  
- Jag vet inte. Jag känner mig bara så oändligt ensam.  
- Det är du inte. Du har mig. Du har dina vänner.  
- Men ingen som jag kan vara helt ärlig mot. Ingen som kan hjälpa mig. Där står jag ensam. Jag vill berätta, men jag kan inte. Vill inte dra ner någon annan i mitt mörker.  
- Du kan väl berätta lite för mig. Du behöver inte berätta allt, men tillräckligt för att må bättre. Okej?  
- Nej. Det är inte okej. Jag kan inte bara berätta delar för dig, det är inte rätt. Delarna lämnar för många frågetecken. Du ska få veta allt.  
Hon tar ett djupt andetag och börjar sedan berätta.

När månen börjar närma sig sin högsta punkt är Pandora tillbaka i uppehållsrummet. Draco sitter i en soffa framför elden och väntar på henne.  
- Var har du varit? Jag blev ju nästan orolig för dig.  
Hon ler mot honom medan dörren stängs bakom henne.  
- Du behöver inte vara orolig för mig. Jag klarar mig.  
- Okej, men var har du varit.  
- Sjukhusflygeln. Hade en hemsk huvudvärk som jag ville bli av med.  
- Okej.  
Pandora går fram till honom och sätter sig ner i soffan bredvid honom. Hon tittar in i elden och känner friden som sprider sig i hennes kropp. Hon är inte längre ensam med sina bördor. Någon annan vet också.  
- Draco, jag vill be dig om något.  
Han tittar frågande på henne.  
- Vad?  
- Jag vill att du ska bli vän med Potter och de andra från Gryffindor.  
Draco tittar på henne som om hon var galen.  
- Varför skulle jag få för mig att bli det? Du vet att jag hatar dem!  
Pandora suckar men fortsätter att titta in i elden.  
- För att vi kommer att behöva dem i slutändan.  
- Varför?  
- Det kommer du att märka.  
Hon reser sig och går bort mot flickornas sovsal.  
- Vi ses imorgon Draco. Tänk på vad jag sa.  
Sen lämnar hon honom ensam med sina tankar.  
_Jag måste be dig Draco. Det är för ditt eget bästa. Du kommer att förstå när tiden är inne. Lita på mig._


	7. Hela sanningen

Nästa morgon vaknar Pandora lite för sent och slänger snabbt på sig sina kläder. Lätt i sinnet skyndar hon sig mot uppehållsrummets utgång. Hon ska precis gå ut när någon griper tag i hennes arm. Hon vänder sig om och möter Dracos blick. Hon ler mot honom.  
- God morgon Draco. Sovit gott?  
- Visst. Men jag har tänkt.  
- På vad?  
- Det vet du mycket väl. På det du sa till mig igår.  
Han släpper hennes arm och ser nästan sårbar ut.  
- Jag kan inte bli vän med dem. Det går inte. Vi har under alla år byggt upp ett ömsesidigt hat mot varandra.  
- Men…  
- Jag är inte klar. Jag kan inte bli vän med dem, men jag kan gå med på att inte göra någonting mot dem.  
- Du menar ignorera dem?  
- Ungefär.  
- Det är allt jag begär. För så länge orden inte är där, finns alltid en möjlighet.  
- Till vad?  
- Det kan jag inte säga. Det är för tidigt.  
- Du är skum. Du säger ju aldrig någonting. Trots att du verkar veta mycket.  
- Jag vet mer än du tror, mumlar hon tyst.  
Draco lägger armen om henne och för henne ut ur rummet och ner till frukosten.  
De kommer ner till salen och sätter sig i utkanten av slytherinbordet som är i stort sett fullt. De hinner inte mer än sätta sig förrän posten kommer inströmmandes. En berguv landar framför Pandora och släpper ner ett litet brev på hennes tallrik. Hon öppnar det och läser tre enkla rader.

**Det är dags att sanningen kommer fram.  
****Kom till mitt kontor klockan sju.  
****Med vänlig hälsning Albus**

Hon läser det flera gånger. Men varje gång kommer hon till samma slutsats. Dumbledore har en plan, en plan som även hon vet är oundviklig. Draco måste ha sett förändringen hos henne för han tittar lite oroligt på henne.  
- Vad har hänt? Är det dåliga nyheter?  
Hon skakar stilla på huvudet.  
- Nej. Eller, kanske. Jag vet inte.  
- Vad är det som hänt?  
- Bollen har satts i rullning. Saker håller på att hända.  
- Vad för saker?  
- Det kommer du att få veta tids nog.  
- Men…  
- Lita på mig.  
- Okej. Men jag önskar att du kunde lita på mig. Jag vill hjälpa dig.  
- Du är så söt, men du skulle inte förstå.  
Draco svarar inte utan tar för sig av frukosten. Hon misstänker att han blev sårad. Hon får något ömt i blicken och stryker honom över håret.  
_Frågan är om du skulle förstå. Det är inte världens lättaste sak att förstå. Det är inte alltid jag förstår allt själv. Och nu vill Dumbledore att jag ska avslöja allt. Jag vet att det måste göras, men redan? Jag har bara varit här i två veckor. Men jag litar på honom. Det måste jag. Kan jag inte lita på Dumbledore, vem kan jag då lita på? Undrar om han vet att jag berättade för Severus. Tänk om det är det han vill prata om! Tänk om han tycker att jag gjorde fel!  
_Hon väcks ur sina tankar av att Draco greppar tag i hennes arm och drar upp henne. De går tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och hämtar sina böcker.

När de väl kommer till klassrummet har de flesta av de andra eleverna redan kommit. De går in och sätter sig på de enda lediga platserna, längst fram. Då de går förbi gryffindortrion tittar Pandora på dem. Hon han se hur Harry och Ron börjar viska till varandra och skratta. Men hon möter Hermiones blick. Hermione tittar tillbaka utan att vika undan, och i hennes blick kan Pandora se mängder med frågor. Dock vet hon precis vilka frågor som finns där. Alla frågor om vem hon är. Pandora försöker le, men det är inte så lätt eftersom hon fortfarande känner sig förvirrad efter brevet. Så det blir mest en grimas.  
Då hon sitter ner kan hon ändå känna Hermiones blick i ryggen. Hon börjar bläddra bland sina papper för att fokusera sina tankar.  
- Jag läste era uppsatser.  
Pandora tittar upp och ser att Snape har kommit in i salen. Han håller deras uppsatser i ena handen och tittar ut över klassen.  
- Vilken besvikelse. Jag hade förväntat mig att ni skulle göra bättre ifrån er. Jag vill att alla som fick A eller lägre ska skriva om och lämna in en ny version inom en vecka.  
Hela klassen suckar, förutom Slytherin, för de vet att Snape är ovanligt hård med betyg. Med en lätt knyck på staven skickar Snape iväg uppsatserna till sina ägare. Pandoras faller ner framför henne och hon ser ett stort Ö längst upp i hörnet. Hon sneglar på Dracos och ser att han bara fick ett U, till och med ett svagt U. Men han klarade gränsen i alla fall. Försiktigt vänder hon på huvudet och tittar bort mot trion. Alla ser förkrossade ut, och Hermione ser ut att mumla några otrevliga förbannelser över Snape.  
- Som sagt. Jag vill ha in omskrivningen inom en vecka. Vad är det Granger?  
Pandora tittar på bak igen och ser att Hermiones hand flugit i luften.  
- Detta är ett orättvist betyg. Jag fick bara ett A, men uppsatsen är värd minst ett U.  
- Ifrågasätter du min bedömning?  
- Ja.  
- Så du tycker jag har fel?  
- Erh…ja.  
- Då kan jag tala om för dig Granger att din uppsats var ett hastverk. Den var ostrukturerad och slarvigt gjord. Där fanns plagierade stycken som var direkthämtade ut olika böcker. Du ska vara glad att du fick ett A.  
- Men…  
- Är det värt en kvarsittning?  
- Nej professorn.  
- Bra. Då återgår vi till dagens lektion.  
Då lektionen är slut och alla har packat ihop och börjat lämna salen säger Pandora lite diskret till Draco.  
- Jag kommer strax. Jag måste prata lite med Snape.  
- Okej. Ska jag vänta?  
- Nej, det behövs inte. Gå du, jag kommer ifatt.  
Då alla har gått går Pandora fram Snapes skrivbord.  
- Vad är det Pandora?  
- Har du sagt något till Albus?  
- Vad menar du?  
- Har du sagt något om det jag sa till dig igår?  
- Nej. Inget. Jag sa ju att du kunde lita på mig. Din hemlighet är trygg hos mig.  
- Okej. Jag ville bara fråga.  
- Hur så?  
- Han vill att jag ska komma till hans kontor i kväll och prata om något. Jag trodde att han kanske skulle skälla ut mig eller nått sånt för att jag berättat för mycket.  
- Men det är väl ändå ditt val om du vill berätta för någon. Det är dig det handlar om, ingen annan.  
- Mm.  
- Var inte orolig. Det är säkert inget farligt.  
- Hoppas det.  
Han har gått fram till henne och tar henne i sina armar. Han kramar henne hårt och försöker ge henne sin egen ro och lugn.  
Hon lämnar hans armar och går ut ur salen. Utanför möter hon Draco direkt.  
- Han vet, eller hur.  
- Vad menar du?  
- Din hemlighet.  
Hon suckar.  
- Ja, han vet. Han hjälper mig.  
- Visst.  
Draco vänder sig om och lämnar henne. Hon tittar efter honom och inser att hon måste berätta för honom inom kort.  
_Han kan inte gå med på vad som helst. Han börjar redan tvivla. Jag märker det på honom. Han kan inte se den stora meningen i handlingar. Han är så låst i nuet, i sig själv och sin värld. Men jag vet att jag kan lita på honom. Det har han redan gjort klart för mig. Och jag litar på honom. Jag vill bara inte skrämma bort honom._

Dagen flyter på i stilla tempo och vägrar gå fortare. Pandora känner besvikelsen från Draco. Den strålar mot henne hela dagen och tränger sig in under hennes hud. Han säger inget mer om det, låtsas som om inget hänt. Men när han tittar på henne och hon möter hans blick kan hon se besvikelsen i hans ögon innan han låter den försvinna igen. Just nu vill hon berätta allt för honom. Skrika ut det så att alla får veta. Så att hon slipper hålla det hemligt. Men hon inser att hon måste vänta. Hon måste prata med Dumbledore först. Hon vill, och måste, få veta vad det är han vill.  
Tio i sju lämnar hon uppehållsrummet och beger sig till Dumbledores kontor. Draco frågar inte vart hon ska, men hon vet att han undrar.  
Då klockan är sju är hon framme vid kontoret. Hon går upp för trappan och stannar utanför dörren. Hon hör röster inifrån. Det låter som om Dumbledore har gäster. Hon tvekar lite innan hon knackar, men hon gör det. Inifrån hörs ett lätt "kom in" och hon öppnar dörren. Hon hade rätt. Dumbledore är inte ensam. Då hon kommer in möter hon Harry Potters misstrogna blick.  
- Vad gör hon här?  
Han tittar på Dumbledore så Pandora kan inte se honom. Hon blir själv lite misstänksam. Vad har Dumbledore planerat? Hon drar sig mot dörren igen men Dumbledore skakar på huvudet.  
- Stanna Pandora. Jag vill att ni sätter er ner.  
Både Pandora och Harry gör som han säger, men de kan inte låta bli att vara lite reserverade mot varandra. Dumbledore låtsas att han inte märker något. Han ler mot de båda. Han riktar sig mot Harry.  
- Kommer du ihåg vad vi diskuterade förra året?  
- Ja, svarar Harry utan att veta vart Dumbledore vill komma. Hur så?  
- Vi har en ny pusselbit.  
- Okej. Men det förklarar ändå inte vad hon gör här.  
Dumbledore vänder sig mot Pandora denna gången.  
- Det är dags att du berättar din historia nu.  
- Varför ska jag berätta för honom?  
- För att han behöver veta det.  
Pandora sluter ögonen och tar ett djupt andetag. Sen vänder hon sig mot Harry.  
- Okej. Dumbledore har kanske rätt, men jag litar på honom. Du ska få höra vem jag är.  
- Jag vet vem du är. Pandora Parker, slytherinelev.  
- Du har två rätt av fyra. Jag är från slytherin, egentligen borde jag inte vara elev.  
Harry tittar förvirrat på henne.  
- Jag fattar inte.  
- Mitt namn inte Pandora Parker.  
- Vad är det då?  
- Pandora Dolder.


	8. Pandoras berättelse

Harry stirrar på henne som om han försöker greppa vad hon just sagt.  
- Ursäkta?  
- Mitt namn är Pandora Dolder och jag antar att du känner min pappa.  
- Du menar…?  
- Ja. Tom Dolder, eller rättare sagt Lord Voldemort.  
Harry stirrar på henne några sekunder innan han vänder sig mot Dumbledore med ursinnet lysande i blicken.  
- Varför ska jag lita på henne? Hon är ju hans. Som han.  
Dumbledore tittar på Harry över glasögonens kant.  
- Litar du på mig Harry?  
- Vad har det med saken att göra?  
- Litar du på mig?  
- Ja, men…  
- Jag litar på henne. Så om du litar på mig lyssnar du på henne och tar till dig vad hon säger.  
Harry suckar. Han inser att det inte finns något han kan göra. Han vänder sig mot Pandora igen och försöker dölja föraktet och misstron i sina ögon, men lyckas inte särskilt bra.  
- Okej. Berätta.  
Pandora tar ett djupt andetag och hämtar mod till att berätta sin livshistoria en gång till.  
- Okej. Jag föddes fjärde april 1960. Jag växte upp på ett barnhem i en liten stad mitt ute i ingenstans. Barnhemmet drevs av nunnor. Vi var ganska många barn där, men det var bara jag som var speciell. När jag blev gammal nog berättade nunnorna för mig att min mamma hade kommit dig och lämnat mig där när jag var två dagar gammal. Hon hade sagt att hon inte kunde ta hand om mig och bad dem göra det istället. Det enda hon kunde göra för mig var att ge mig ett namn. Pandora Dolder, efter min pappa. Vad mamma hette vet jag inte. Hon sa aldrig det till nunnorna. Hon bara sa mitt namn och lämnade mig där. Sen försvann hon och hörde aldrig av sig igen. Och någon pappa kom aldrig för att hämta mig. Jag upptäckte tidigt att jag var speciell, att jag kunde sånt som ingen annan kunde. De andra var lite rädda för mig. Men de flesta fann mig fascinerande. Sommaren då jag fyllt elva kom Dumbledore och meddelade mig att jag skulle börja på Hogwarts. Nunnorna var ganska lättade att få en förklaring på vad jag var, även om de inte tyckte om det. Kyrkan har alltid haft svårt för häxor som du säkert vet. Allt gick bra och jag kom till Hogwarts. Blev sorterad och hamnade i Slytherin. Det var ingen som förknippade mig med Voldemort, ingen visste ju att han hette Dolder i efternamn. Under skoltiden bodde jag främst på Hogwarts, men var tvungen att återvända till barnhemmet varje sommar. Och egentligen hände inget viktigt förrän sommaren innan mitt sjunde år, bara några få dagar efter att jag återvänt till barnhemmet för sista gången. Det var mitt i natten. Jag vaknade av ett ljud som jag inte kunde identifiera. Jag slog upp ögonen och det som mötte min blick var en trollstav som var riktad mot mig. Jag kunde inte få fram min egen eftersom den låg i min garderob. Jag tittade upp på stavens ägare och mötte hans blick. Jag kan knappt beskriva honom, men ögonen kände jag igen. Det var mina ögon. då förstod jag vem det var. Och jag förstod fullt ut vem han var. Och jag visste varför han var där. Han skulle döda mig. Jag sa inget. Han sa inget. Vi bara tittade på varandra ett ögonblick. Sen började han säga Avada Kedavra. Jag var övertygad om att jag var så gott som död. Men så hände något. Han ändrade sig mitt i ordet och jag kunde nästan se hur han fått en idé. Han log. Och det var inget trevligt leende. Så mycket ondska som det var där har jag aldrig sett. Men han tog bort staven från mitt ansikte och riktade den istället mot Jenna, flickan som låg i sängen bredvid mig. Han dödade henne. Sen vet jag inte vad som hände. Jag skrek, grät och en outhärdlig smärta spred sig i min kropp. Jag vaknade först tre dagar senare. Nunnorna frågade vad som hade hänt, och jag kunde inte säga vad. För jag visste inte vad som hänt. Det var först några veckor senare som jag misstänkte att något hänt med mig. Jag började ha konstiga drömmar. De var så verkliga. Jag kunde se genom Toms ögon. Såg vad han såg. Kände vad han kände. Först kom det bara när jag sov. Sen kom det när jag var sjuk eller trött. Jag insåg att det kom när mitt psyke var som svagast, när jag var mentalt sårbar. Jag började även känna mig som en annan person. Det var som om jag ibland blev någon annan. Som om jag blev Tom. Jag blev rädd och skrev till Dumbledore. Han kom och besökte mig och jag berättade vad som hänt. Han nämnde en teori han hade. Om att en del av Toms själ fanns i mig. Vi kunde inte testa det, bara vänta och se vad som hände. När jag gått ut sjunde året lämnade jag landet. Dumbledore hade sagt att jag alltid kunde komma tillbaka om något hände. Inget hände i början. Inte mer än vad som redan hänt. Men med tiden upptäckte jag vad som var fel. Jag åldrades aldrig. Kroppen blev inte äldre. Jag var fast i min sjuttonåriga kropp. Det gjorde att jag fick flytta runt med jämna mellanrum så att ingen skulle bli misstänksam. Jag har åkt över hela världen för att få komma bort. Och hela tiden dras jag tillbaka hem. Kort efter att jag åkt hände något. Det var slutet på oktober 1981. Jag var sjuk. Väldigt sjuk. Jag flöt in och ut ur medvetslöshet i flera dagar. Och hela tiden följde jag Tom. Jag såg allt som hände. Jag var där när han dog. Efter det kände jag mig lugnare. Jag såg honom aldrig. Kände honom aldrig. Inte förrän i juni för cirka tre år sedan. Turneringen i magisk trekamp. Jag kände direkt när han kom tillbaka. Sen dess har jag inte fått ro. Han jagar mig. Han vill få tag på mig. Han vill stänga in mig någonstans där jag inte kan skadas. Han är rädd om sitt eget liv. Så nu i sommar så kände jag att jag orkar inte fly längre. Jag kom hit. Och ja, resten vet du.  
Hon slutar prata och tittar upp på Harry. Tittar misstroget på henne. Men nu kan hon spåra något annat i hans blick. Hon tror det är medlidande, men hon är inte säker. Sen tittar hon på Dumbledore. Han ler uppmuntrande mot henne, som vanligt.  
- Vad innebär det?  
Det är Harry som undrar.  
- Vad tror du det innebär?  
- Jag vet inte. Eller jo, kanske…  
- Det innebär att för att du ska kunna döda Voldemort så måste du, eller någon annan döda mig.


	9. Drömmarnas betydelse

- Va?!  
- Det är bara så det är. Och jag vet om det. Även om jag inte gillar det så vet jag att det är den vägen jag måste gå. Jag ber dig bara om en sak Harry.  
- Vad?  
- Jag vill stå öga mot öga med Tom och fråga honom varför.  
- Okej. Det ska väl gå att ordna. Men tänk om han döda dig.  
- Som jag sa, nån måste göra det.  
Pandora reser sig och går mot dörren. Innan hon öppnar den vänder hon sig mot Harry.  
- Jag ber dig inte att bli min vän eller något sådan nu bara för att du känner min hemlighet. Jag vet att du kommer att berätta för Ron och Hermione, kanske för Ginny också. Men det gör inget. Det enda jag ber om är att du inte visa något medlidande för mig. Inte du, inte någon annan. Det kommer bara att göra det svårare i slutändan. Svårare för oss båda. Men jag vill att du ska veta att när slutet kommer så kommer jag att stå på din sida.  
Harry tittar på henne och verkar inte riktigt veta hur han sak reagera på allt han fått reda på.  
- Okej. Vi får se vad som händer.  
Pandora ler snett mot honom. Sen tittar hon upp på Dumbledore.  
- Jag har berättat delar av detta för Severus. Slutet vill jag vänta med att berätta tills rätt ögonblick. Inom kort kommer jag även att berätta för Draco. Han förtjänar att veta, och jag vet att jag kan lita på honom.  
- Du har givetvis rätt att berätta för vem du vill. Men ta det försiktigt. I dagsläget vet man aldrig vem man kan lita på.  
- Självklart Dumbledore. God natt.  
Hon öppnar dörren och lämnar Harry och Dumbledore bakom sig. Hon misstänker att Dumbledore kommer att förklara mer för Harry om vad allt som nyss har uppdagats betyder.  
Hon drar fötterna efter sig när hon går tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Trots att hon nyss berättat allt om sig själv för Harry känner hon ändå en klump i magen. Hon är inte längre ensam om vetskapen om sitt slutliga öde, men det tynger henne ändå. Dagen innan hade hon berättat sin hemlighet för Snape. Dock kunde hon inte förmå sig att berätta om slutet. Inte nu när hon funnit honom igen. Han vet bara delar av hennes öde. Att hon är dödsdömt tänker hon inte berätta än. Inte förrän hon är redo. Inte förrän hon vet att han är redo att förlora henne för alltid, om han nu kan bli det.  
Hon kommer fram till uppehållsrummet och går in. Precis som hon misstänkt är det bara Draco som är uppe. Han sitter ensam i soffan framför elden och tittar på lågorna. Hon ler för sig själv innan hon säger något.  
- Du väntade på mig igen.  
Han vänder sig inte mot henne utan stirrar intensivt in i elden.  
- Du säger att du litar på mig, att du kan säga allt. Men trots det så berättar du inte den hemlighet som styr dig, som snart kommer att uppdagas vare sig du vill eller inte. Du säger det till andra, men inte till mig. Jag går vid din sida hela tiden. Jag tar emot dig om du trampar fel. Men ändå håller du mig i ovishet. Jag har suttit här varje kväll som du försvinner. Sitter och väntar på att du ska komma tillbaka och kanske, bara kanske berätta vad det är som tynger dig. Och varje kväll går jag till sängs lika besviken. Du slingrar dig undan med dina svar. Men jag sitter kvar här och hoppas, och tror att du en dag ska ändra dig och berätta allt. Och jag kommer att sitta här tills den dagen kommer.  
Pandora går fram till honom och stryker honom över håret. Sen lutar hon sig mot honom och viskar i hans öra:  
- Du ska slippa vänta längre. Jag ska berätta allt.  
Han tittar på henne och hon kan se att tårarna är nära i hans blick. Hon ler svagt mot honom och sätter sig ner i soffan. Sen börjar hon berätta allt för honom.

Då hon berättat klart har tårarna rullar ner över Dracos kinder och lämnat spår efter sig. Pandora drar försiktigt med sin hand över hans kind och tokar bort det sista av dem.  
- Du behöver inte gråta Draco. Jag gör inte det. Inte längre.  
- Jag är ledsen för din skull. Hur kan de leva med den vetskapen?  
- Jag behöver inte leva så länge till med den.  
- Det är inget att skämta om.  
- Jag vet, men det känns mindre allvarlig om man kan le åt det.  
- Allt du sagt känns så, så, så surrealistiskt.  
- Jag vet.  
- Då menar du alltså att du kände min pappa när han gick i skolan.  
- Självklart gjorde jag det. Vi var inte direkt vänner. Man skulle kunna säga att vi var ytliga bekanta.  
Plötsligt går det upp för Pandora, något som hon borde sagt tidigare, innan hon började berätta.  
- Du måste lova att inte säga något till din pappa om det jag har sagt. Voldemort skulle ge vad som helst för upplysningar om var jag finns.  
- Jag lovar. Jag har sagt att du kan lita på mig Pandora, så jag ska inte säga något till någon.  
- Tack.  
Pandora ger Draco en kram innan hon reser sig. De säger god natt till varandra och går skilda vägar till sina respektive sovsalar. Pandora kommer till flickornas sovsal och möts av de andra tjejernas tunga andetag. Från Pansys säng hör hon mumlanden, som vanligt. Hon klär av sig och kryper ner i sin säng. Nu känner hon sig lite lättare till sinnes. Hon somnar, men får ingen lugn sömn. Så fort sömnen fått henne i sitt grepp kommer drömmarna. De onda drömmarna. Hon är i en mörk sal. Ett kallt skratt ekar. Hon letar efter vägen ut. Men hon hittar inga dörrar, inga fönster. Skrattet kommer närmare. Hon känner händer som letar sig fram efter henne. Kalla, vita händer. De griper efter henne. Hon slingrar sig undan. Hon snubblar. Faller. Hon slår i marken. Kan inte röra sig. Något slingrar sig runt hennes ben. Håller henne fast. Det slingrar sig längre upp över hennes kropp. Hon känner igen ormen. Den håller henne fast. Händerna kommer närmare. Letar sig fram till henne. Skrattet blir högre. Händerna tar tag i hennes axlar. Hon ser ett par ögon. Röda ögon. Precis ovanför henne. Röda ögon som ler. Skrattet ökar i styrka. De vita händerna griper tag i henne. Drar henne mot sig. Hon försöker skrika. Men inget ljud kommer över hennes läppar. Hon försöker kämpa sig loss. Men hon är helt förlamad i kroppen.  
Med ett ryck sätter hon sig upp. Kallsvetten rinner längs hennes kropp. Ormen var där igen. Ormen, skrattet och händerna. Och först nu förstår hon vad drömmen innebär, vad alla hennes mardrömmar innebär. De förebådar slutet.


End file.
